historiawikiaorg_pl-20200216-history
Litwa
Litwa, Republika Litewska (lit. Lietuva, Lietuvos Respublika) − państwo w Europie Środkowej nad Morzem Bałtyckim. Stolicą Litwy jest Wilno. Państwo litewskie jest od 2004 roku członkiem NATO i Unii Europejskiej. Republika Litewska sąsiaduje z Białorusią, Łotwą, Polską i Rosją. Tereny dzisiejszej Litwy zostały w przeszłości zasiedlone przez indoeuropejskie plemiona z grupy Bałtów. W połowie XIII w. drobne księstwa zostały zjednoczone przez Mendoga w Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie. Za rządów Giedymina i Olgierda do Litwy zostały przyłączone rozległe ziemie ruskie. Ze względu na zagrożenie krzyżackie, w 1385 księstwo zawarło unię personalną z Polską, a jego bałtyjska część została schrystianizowanaRuska część Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego była chrześcijańska już od dawna. W 1569 południowa część Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego została włączona do Korony, a sama Litwa zawarła unię realną z Polską. W wyniku III rozbioru w 1795 cała Litwa została wcielona do Imperium Rosyjskiego. W XIX w. na Litwie trwały walki narodowowyzwoleńcze w czasie powstania listopadowego i styczniowego. Doprowadziło to do represji rządu carskiego wobec ludności Litwy. Litwini zareagowali na to nasileniem działalności kulturowej, dzięki czemu odrodziła się kultura i język litewski, jednak jednocześnie nasiliły się konflikty litewsko-polskie. 16 lutego 1918 Litwa proklamowała niepodległość. Suwerenna Republika Litewska utrwaliła się do 1919. W 1920 Polacy zajęli Litwę Środkową. W latach 1926-1940 autorytarne rządy sprawował Antanas Smetona. Po zakończeniu kampanii wrześniowej Litwa zajęcia Wileńszczyznę. W lipcu 1940 została włączona w granice Związku Radzieckiego jako Litewska SRR. W latach 1941-1944 tereny Litwy były okupowane przez III Rzeszę. Po 1945 kraj ponownie znalazł się w granicach ZSRR. W 1988 utworzono ruch społeczno-polityczny na rzecz niepodległości Litwy Sąjūdis. W marcu 1990 Litwa ogłosiła niepodległość, a w następnym roku została uznana na arenie międzynarodowej. 'Władcy Litwy' 'Historia' Czasy najdawniejsze thumb|220px|Kultura narewska oznaczona kolorem niebieskim nad Morzem Bałtyckim thumb|220px|Kultura ceramiki dołkowo-grzebykowej oznaczona kolorem fioletowym w północnej części Europy Najdawniejszą kulturą archeologiczną na ziemiach litewskich była tzw. kultura narewska (błędnie określana również terminem "kultura narvska; kultura Narva"Sprawa terminologiczna: kultura narewska) funkcjonująca w IV - III tysiącleciu p.n.e (Na te czasy przypadka rozkwit państwowości staroegipskiej i akado-sumeryjskiej). Występowała ona na południe od jeziora Ładoga obejmując północną Białoruś, Łotwę, Estonię, sięgała zbiegu rzek: Wilii i Niemena, a na zachodzie przekraczała Pręgołę w dawnych Prusach. Ludność, która wytworzyła kulturę narewską, przedstawiała pod względem antropologicznym typ europoidalny. W III tysiącleciu p.n.e przedstawiciele kultury narewskiej zderzyli się z przybyłym ze wschodu osadnictwem jamowo-grzebykowym (patrz: kultura jamowo/dołkowo-grzebykowa), któremu ulegli'JERZY OCHMAŃSKI - HISTORIA LITWY - ''WYDANIE DRUGIE; POPRAWIONE I UZUPEŁNIONE; ZAKŁAD NARODOWY IM. OSSOLIŃSKICH WYDAWNICTWO 1982. Zarówno kultura dołkowo-grzebykowa, jak i narewska wyrosły na podłożu mezolitycznego kręgu kundajskiegoGumiński, Witold Kultura Zedmar, a kultura Narva - razem czy osobno. Kultura jamowo-grzebykowa została przeniesiona przez ludność typu mongoloidalnego, a na Litwie istniała od III tysiąclecia p.n.e do ok. 1800 p.n.e. Rozpowszechniła się też na terytorium dzisiejszej Łotwy, Estonii, południowej Finlandii i rosyjskiej Karelii. Pod względem etnicznym przedstawiała ona ugrofińską grupę językową. Jej śladem na Litwie obok zabytków materialnych są hydronimy pochodzenia fińskiego, które zachowali późniejsi Bałtowie. W grupie tych nazw mieszczą się m. in.: Kuksa (od fin. Koksza), Mošia (od fin. Moksza), Svyriari (od fin. Syvari) i Vanga (od fin. Vonga). Ugrofinowie nie zdołali całkowicie wyprzeć kultur narewskiej, której część przetrwała aż do inwazji Indoeuropejczyków w regionie'''JERZY OCHMAŃSKI - HISTORIA LITWY - ''WYDANIE DRUGIE; POPRAWIONE I UZUPEŁNIONE; ZAKŁAD NARODOWY IM. OSSOLIŃSKICH WYDAWNICTWO 1982. '''Starożytność' thumb|350px|Obszar dystrybucji praindoeuropejskiej kultury ceramiki sznurkowej oznaczony kolorem czerwonym Na przełomie III i II tysiąclecia p.n.e na rozległych przestrzeniach Europy wschodniej i środkowej rozpowszechniła się tzw. kultura ceramiki sznurkowej - łączona przez niektórych badaczy z Praindoeuropejczykami i dystrybucją ich etnosuEncyklopedia PWN - ceramiki sznurowej krąg kulturowy - której przedstawiciele wyparli wcześniejszych Ugrofinów na północ, gdyż byli liczniejsi i reprezentowali wyższy stopień rozwoju kulturowego. Nowi przybysze znali już prymitywne rolnictwo i umieli hodować zwierzęta domowe, ale żyli jednak głównie z myślistwa i rybołówstwa. W pracy długo posługiwali się narzędziami z kamienia, gdyż dopiero od XVI wieku p.n.e poczęli używać narzędzi z brązu i odkryli sztukę wytapiania tegoż metalu. Przypuszcza się iż to właśnie ci Indoeuropejczycy (tej kultury) byli przodkami późniejszych Litwinów'JERZY OCHMAŃSKI - HISTORIA LITWY - ''WYDANIE DRUGIE; POPRAWIONE I UZUPEŁNIONE; ZAKŁAD NARODOWY IM. OSSOLIŃSKICH WYDAWNICTWO 1982, którzy są jednym z dwóch ocalałych narodów bałtyjskich wliczanych do ludów indoeuropejskichEncyklopedia PWN - Bałtowie. Zwrócono przy tym uwagę, że terytorium kultury ceramiki sznurkowej pokrywa się w zasadzie z zasięgiem tzw. "iliryjsko-bałtyckiej" hydronimii. Są to mianowicie nazwy wodne, która powtarzają się w rożnych częściach Europy wschodniej, środkowej i południowej. Występują one też na Litwie czego przykładem jest litewska rzeka Alunta odpowiadająca włoskiej Alento, kaukaskiej Aloncie (Alonta) i niemieckiej Alantii (Alantia) czy też litewska Dravine, a słowiańska Drawa, iliryjska Dravos, a pruska Drage/Drawa bądź litewska Nieda, a słowiańska Nida i niemiecka Nidda. '''JERZY OCHMAŃSKI - HISTORIA LITWY - ''WYDANIE DRUGIE; POPRAWIONE I UZUPEŁNIONE; ZAKŁAD NARODOWY IM. OSSOLIŃSKICH WYDAWNICTWO 1982 thumb|left|300px|Zasięg kultury rzucewskiej oznaczony kolorem jasnopomarańczowym według teorii "lądowej"thumb|left|300px|Zasięg kultury rzucewskiej według teorii "przymorskiej" oznaczony poprzecznymi kreskami[thumb|left|200px|Zasięg hydronimów o przypuszczalnie bałtyjskiej etymologii ([https://lt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryt%C5%B3_galindai Źródło) ]]Kultura ceramiki sznurkowej była ściśle powiązana z innym, choć nie tożsamym z nią neolitycznym osadnictwem tego okresu - kulturą rzucewskąPruski Horyzont: Prūsai (Prusowie) cz.1 - Pochodzenie Prusów., która zajmowała wybrzeża Morza Bałtyckiego od zatoki Puckiej do ujścia Niemna - w tym dzisiejszą Litwę, a jej rozwój przypada od poł. II tysiąclecia do końca XVIII w. p.n.eEncyklopedia PWN - kultura rzucewska. Ludność kultury rzucewskiej zajmowała się uprawą zbóż, hodowlą rogacizny, koni, rybołówstwem i polowaniem na liczne w tamtych czasach w Bałtyku foki grenlandzkie i szare. Cechą dla niej charakterystyczną była obróbka jantaru, której dokonywano w specjalnie do tego przeznaczonych pracowniach. Skala obróbki jantaru była na tyle szeroka, iż w okresie między 2000 a 1700 lat p.n.e. na terenie samych Żuław Wiślanych funkcjonowały dziesiątki wyspecjalizowanych pracowni bursztyniarskichPruski Horyzont: Prūsai (Prusowie) cz.1 - Pochodzenie Prusów. - wśród wytwarzanych tam ozdób najwięcej było paciorków rurkowatych, guzkowatych z otworem w kształcie litery V oraz paciorków w kształcie podwójnego topora. Odkryte w trakcie badań wykopaliskowych zabytki bursztynowe to głównie półwytwory ozdób oraz okazy uszkodzone i zarzucone lub poddane przeróbce. Obok wyrobów gotowych znaleziono też duże ilości bursztynowego surowca, który występował w najbliższej okolicy pracowni, w złożach naturalnych. Wśród zabytków krzemiennych znajdowały się narzędzia, m.in. wiertniki, skrobacze, miniaturowe siekierkidłutka. Odkryto też płytki piaskowca używane do ścierania i wstępnego formowania bryłek bursztynuElbląg - historia. Kwestia zasięgu osadnictwa od wybrzeża w głąb lądu jest kwestią dzielącą badaczy - według polskich i niemieckich naukowców osadnictwo kultury rzucewskiej było głównie skumulowane na wybrzeżach, zaś litewscy i łotewscy uczeni wskazują, iż osadnictwo najpewniej było także skierowane w głąb lądu.Pruski Horyzont: Prūsai (Prusowie) cz.1 - Pochodzenie Prusów. thumb|200px|Kulturę ceramiki kreskowej oznaczono kolorem jasnopomarańczowym thumb|left|200px|Hipotetyczny rozkład etniczny Europy Wschodniej w ok. I tysiąleciu p.n.e [thumb|200px|Bałtowie ok. III - IV wieku n.e ([https://youtu.be/qAAyVB8j7h8?t=10 źródło) ]] Zgodnie z tzw. autochtoniczną teorią o pochodzeniu Bałtów autorstwa Lothara Killiana - zakładającą bytność Bałtów nad wybrzeżem Bałtyku już w okresie późnego brązu (2000-1800 p.n.e), a popieraną przez litewskich, łotewskich i rosyjskich badaczy - to właśnie kultura rzucewska stanowiła punkt wyjściowy dla wszystkich późniejszych ludów bałtyjskich (Proto/Pra-Bałtowie). Wedle założeń koncepcji autochtonicznej po zaniku osadnictwa rzucewskiego wykształciły się z niego dwie późniejsze kultury: Kultura kurhanów sambijskich, z której z kolei miałaby się wywodzić jeszcze późniejsza kultura kurhanów zachodniobałtyjskich, a przez nią - Bałtowie Zachodni (wymarli Prusowie, Jaćwingowie i Galindowie) i kultura ceramiki kreskowej - reprezentowana przez przodków Bałtów Wschodnich (Litwinów, Żmudzinów, Zemigołów/Zemgalów, Selów i Letygołów/Łatgalów)Pruski Horyzont: Prūsai (Prusowie) cz.1 - Pochodzenie Prusów.. Kultura ceramiki kreskowej pojawiła się w XII wieku p.n.e i wyróżniała się od sąsiedniej kultury ceramiki sznurkowej m. in. ciałopalnym charakterem pochówku oraz ornamentami na naczyniach glinianych. Na południu sięgała ona po górny bieg Niemna, na wschodzie po górną Berezynę, a na północy po Zatokę RyskąLitwa: przewodnik - Strona 39 i w przybliżeniu występowała na terenach dzisiejszej wschodniej i północno-zachodniej Litwy, środkowej Białorusi oraz południowo-wschodniej ŁotwyPruski Horyzont: Prūsai (Prusowie) cz.1 - Pochodzenie Prusów.. Przeciwko łączeniu Bałtów z kulturą ceramiki kreskowej przemawiają liczne paralele tracko-litewskie w słownictwie. Dowodzą one, że oba te ludy - Trakowie i Litwini - żyły w dość bliskim sąsiedztwie. Trakowie żyli na terenie dzisiejszej Bułgarii i Rumunii - a więc daleko od litewskich siedzib "kreskowców" Wikijnior:Cywilizacje/Trakowie'JERZY OCHMAŃSKI - HISTORIA LITWY - WYDANIE DRUGIE; POPRAWIONE I UZUPEŁNIONE; ZAKŁAD NARODOWY IM. OSSOLIŃSKICH WYDAWNICTWO 1982. Warto w tym momencie wspomnieć o alternatywnej teorii allchtonicznej zgodnie, z którą pierwotne osadnictwo bałtyjskie nie występowało na wybrzeżu Bałtyku, lecz w dorzeczu górnego Dniepru, na północ od Prypeci, na południe od środkowej Dźwiny i na zachód od górnej OkiPruski Horyzont: Prūsai (Prusowie) cz.1 - Pochodzenie Prusów., co potwierdzają badania hydronimiczne K. Buga, M. Vasmera, V. Toporova i O. Trubačewa'''JERZY OCHMAŃSKI - HISTORIA LITWY - ''WYDANIE DRUGIE; POPRAWIONE I UZUPEŁNIONE; ZAKŁAD NARODOWY IM. OSSOLIŃSKICH WYDAWNICTWO 1982 skąd Bałtowie mieliby się stopniowo przenieść w ok. VI-VIII, a miejscowo nawet IX-X w. n.e w rejon nadbałtycki historycy.org > Pochodzenie Baltów. 'Średniowiecze''' Organizacje plemienne na Litwie ' W toku przemian gospodarczo-społecznych w drugiej połowie I tysiąclecia n.e zaczęła się tworzyć organizacja plemienna. Zamieszkałe w polach, tj. na małych terytoriach typu wsi, rody zaczęły się dla lepszego bezpieczeństwa łączyć najpierw w niższego rzędu związki terytorialne, we włości. Jednakże wpływy na sąsiadów, będące okazją do wzbogacenia się, a przede wszystkim potrzeba obrony przed nieprzyjacielem zewnętrznym, skłaniały poszczególne rody i włości do nawiązania trwałego porozumienia w sprawach własnego bezpieczeństwa i wystąpień zbrojnych na zewnątrz'JERZY OCHMAŃSKI - HISTORIA LITWY - ''WYDANIE DRUGIE; POPRAWIONE I UZUPEŁNIONE; ZAKŁAD NARODOWY IM. OSSOLIŃSKICH WYDAWNICTWO 1982. [[Plik:Bałtowie_po_zakończeniu_ekspansji_słowiańskiej_w_X_wieku.jpg|thumb|300px|''Bałtowie po zakończeniu ekspansji słowiańskiej w X-XII w. (Źródło)]] thumb|Bałtowie i świat ok. 557 roku n.e Na krótko przed krucjatą liwońską w okresie pre-monarchicznym (ok. XI-XII wiek n.e) na terenie dzisiejszego państwa litewskiego dominowały dwa ściśle spokrewnione plemiona: Żmudzini i Auksztoci, którzy odegrali zasadniczą rolę w kształtowaniu przyszłego etnosu litewskiego. Żmudź, a więc obszar zasiedlony przez Żmudzinów zajmował wówczas mniej więcej większość zachodniej Litwy na zachód od Niewiaży, na wschód od środkowego biegu rzeki Minia, na północ od Niemena, a na południe od Muszy - był to region mocno podzielony politycznie na małe i liczne, ale za to - jak pokażą późniejsze zwycięstwa pod Szawlami i Durben - silne władztwa plemienne rządzone przez kunigasów (w okresie chrystianizacyjnym wyraz ten zmienił swe znaczenie - obecnie oznacza przedstawicieli niższej rangi duchownych; por. analogiczna sytuacja w Polsce - "ksiądź" z synonimu "księcia" staje się tytułem religijnym). Wśród owych władztw można wymienić: szawlskie, upickie, miednickie, milżuwskie, kulejskie, knitawskie, korszawskie i gajżuwelskie. Auksztota, czyli ziemie Auksztotów z kolei rozciągała się mniej więcej od Nieważy na zachodzie przez Muszę i Niemen na północy i południu aż po Berezynę (dopływ Niemena na Białorusi) na wschodzie - kraina ta w odróżnieniu od Żmudzi była już w XII wieku n.e mocno scentralizowana do czterech mini-księstw (właściwie władztw plemiennych): północnej Dziawołtwy i Nalszczan, środkowej Lietuvy (Litwy właściwej) oraz południowej Auksztoty właściwiej (Neris). Warto również wspomnieć o nie-litewskich ludach żyjących na terenie dzisiejszej Litwy, a mianowicie o zachodniobałtyjskich Kurach, którzy zasiedlali północno-zachodnią część państwa litewskiego (dzisiejszy okręg telszański i północna część kłajpedzkiego m. in. Połągę). Rejon przez nich zamieszkany był w późniejszych wiekach nazywany ziemią Cecklis'JERZY OCHMAŃSKI - HISTORIA LITWY - ''WYDANIE DRUGIE; POPRAWIONE I UZUPEŁNIONE; ZAKŁAD NARODOWY IM. OSSOLIŃSKICH WYDAWNICTWO 1982, która była krainą historyczno-geograficzną wymienianą w traktatach granicznych, jako własność krzyżacka lub litewska. Sprawa przynależności etnicznej Nadrowów i Skalowów (Skolwy), których kronikarz krzyżacki Piotr z Dysburga uznał za pruskie, jest w nauce otwarta. Jedni opowiadają się za pruskością tych plemion, inni sądzą iż w rzeczywistości ziemie te od dawna zamieszkiwała ludność litewska'''JERZY OCHMAŃSKI - HISTORIA LITWY - ''WYDANIE DRUGIE; POPRAWIONE I UZUPEŁNIONE; ZAKŁAD NARODOWY IM. OSSOLIŃSKICH WYDAWNICTWO 1982. '''Najazdy Wikingów, Niemców, Duńczyków i Rusinów na ziemie litewskie w końcu I tysiąclecia n.e' W VIII - IX w. skandynawscy Wikingowie rozwinęli niezwykle prężną i częstotliwą akcję łupieską plądrując niemal po całej Europie. Ofiarą ich dokuczliwych i zaborczych najazdów morskich prócz ówczesnych państw zachodnioeuropejskich stały się również plemiona bałtyjskie. Litwini usiłowali stawiać tym napastnikom zdecydowany opór. Coraz większa ilość i lepsza jakość broni, jej nowe rodzaje, jak miecze oraz powstawanie coraz to lepiej ufortyfikowanych grodów, nie stworzonych do trwałego zamieszkania, lecz schronienia w razie najazdu dowodzą, że na Litwie epoki Wikingów panowały niespokojne czasy'JERZY OCHMAŃSKI - HISTORIA LITWY - ''WYDANIE DRUGIE; POPRAWIONE I UZUPEŁNIONE; ZAKŁAD NARODOWY IM. OSSOLIŃSKICH WYDAWNICTWO 1982. Zdaniem niektórych badaczy nawet litewska legenda o królowej węży jest jakąś reminiscencją kontaktów wikińsko-litewskichLithuanians and the Vikings – DRAUGAS NEWS. Kurowie - bałtyjskie plemię zamieszkujące dzisiejszą zachodnią Łotwę i północno-zachodnią Litwę - miało się ofiarą ich działalności kolonizacyjnej, gdy w ok. 650 roku Normanowie z Gotlandii wtargnęli na wschodniobałtyckie wybrzeża i założyli osadę, która rozwinęła się w miejscowość Grobiņa na ŁotwieLatvia's Hidden Viking Heritage: the Lost City of Seeburg – Deep Baltic. Zgodnie z średniowieczną kroniką Vita Ansgarii arcybiskupa bremeńskiego Rimberta Kurończycy przez pewien podlegali władzy przedchrześcijańskich królów szwedzkich, ale w wyniku buntów odzyskali niepodległość. Szwedzką hegemonie w regionie przywrócił król Olaf I, którego armia w 854 roku spustoszyła osadę w okolicach Seeburga i pospiesznie udała się pod ApuolėLatvia's Hidden Viking Heritage: the Lost City of Seeburg – Deep Baltic (dzisiejsza Litwa), gdzie przez osiem dni 15 000 kurońskich wojowników broniło się przed najeźdźcamiSeniausios rašytinės žinios apie Rytų Pabaltijį. Ostatecznie zwyciężyli wikingowie, którzy nałożyli na pokonanych trybut i powrócili do Skandynawii. '''Łupieskie wyprawy Litwinów na Ruś w XIII wieku n.e Narodziny państwowości litewskiej Trojden i jego następcy Litwa Kiejstutowiczów Litwa Jagiellonów Nowożytność Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów Upadek państwa polsko-litewskiego Okres zaborów Współczesność Ustanowienie I Republiki Litewskiej Litwa dwudziestolecia międzywojennego II wojna światowa Litewska Socjalistyczna Republika Radziecka II Republika Litewska Stolice Litwy na przestrzeni dziejów *'Woruta' (1219 - 1263 n.e) (kontrowersyjne; za panowania Mendoga?) *'Telsze' (1263 - 1264 n.e) (kontrowersyjne; za panowania uzurpatora Trenioty?) *'Nowogródek '(1264 - 1269 n.e) (kontrowersyjne; za panowania Wojsiełka i Szwarny?) *'Kiernów' (1269 - 1321 n.e) *'Troki' (1321 - 1323 n.e) *'Wilno' (1323 - 1795 n.e) : Litwa i Polska w wyniku zaborów znikają z mapy świata *'Kowno' (1918 n.e) *'Wilno' (przejściwo: 1919 n.e) *'Kowno' (przejściowo: 1919 n.e) *'Wilno '(przejściowo: 1920 n.e) *'Kowno' (1920 - 1939 n.e) *'Wilno' (przejściowo: 1939 n.e) *'Kowno' (1940 n.e) : Zajmowana przez Sowietów Litwa zostaje podbita przez hitlerowskie Niemcy i włączona do Komisariatu Rzeszy Wschód (stolica - Kowno, później Ryga) *'Wilno' (od 1940 roku n.e aż po dziś dzień) Nazwy Litwy na przestrzeni dziejów * Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie (XIII wiek-1569/1795) ** Królestwo Litwy (1251-1263) * Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów (1569-1795) * Królestwo Litwy (1918) * Pierwsza Republika Litewska (1918–1940) ** Litewsko-Białoruska Socjalistyczna Republika Rad (1919) ** Litwa Środkowa (1920-1922) * Litewska Socjalistyczna Republika Radziecka (1940-1991) * Druga Republika Litewska (od 1991) Źródła * Historia Litwy – Encyklopedia PWN. Kategoria:Geografia historyczna Litwy Kategoria:Bałtowie Kategoria:Do rozwinięcia w najbliższym czasie